


observant and a little too blunt

by electronic_elevator



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Car Wetting, Crying, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Wetting, is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Ethan’s got a small bladder, and so for a longer trip with Mark, he diapered up — just in case. But then, he got nervous and waited too long to use it. Mark noticed he needed to piss, meaning Ethan couldn’t justgoand leave himself with no explanation for not needing to anymore, so he’s forced to try and hold it.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	observant and a little too blunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is, like, a ~~possibly-OOC~~ instantiation of “diapers as objects that bring mixed comfort/security and embarrassment, and the results when the comfort/security portion is taken away” which has always been an intriguing concept to me.

Ethan’s first mistake was not just peeing when he felt the urge. 

He was diapered — it was a particularly long drive, and Ethan had a particularly small bladder, and so (not for the first time) he’d worn a diaper, just in case he couldn’t make it to their destination. 

But Ethan didn’t want to just pee himself — not sitting in the passenger seat next to Mark. Sure, Mark wouldn’t _know_ because the diaper would protect him, but it still felt wrong and embarrassing, so he’d been trying to hold it, even though he’d had to pee for an hour now and it was rapidly becoming obvious he wouldn’t be able to make it all the way. He squirmed uncomfortably, working on coming around to the idea of wetting himself. He told himself it would be better to be comfortable for the last leg of the trip, and reminded himself that he could easily change when they arrived.

He’d literally been about to let go when Mark said, offhandedly: “Oh, do you need to pee? I can try to find a place to stop, but since we’re on the highway, it might be easier if you can wait until we get there.” 

Ethan immediately blushed, then made his second mistake. What he _should’ve_ said was something along the lines of ‘no, I’m just getting restless’ but what he _actually_ said was “No, I can wait; it’s not a big deal.” 

“Okay,” Mark said, then a few seconds later, resumed normal conversation, completely unaware that he’d just thrown Ethan into emotional turmoil. 

He was embarrassed that he’d been so obvious that Mark had picked up on it, and now that he had, Ethan couldn’t just go — if he suddenly didn’t have to go anymore but left no wet spot, Mark would only have more questions. So he was going to have to try to hold it. The whole rest of the way there. Even though he was already desperate. 

He kept squirming in what he now knew was not a subtle way. Ethan was glad Mark was driving and couldn’t see the blush that hadn’t left his face. They talked normally, but Ethan’s mind was only on his need to piss.

After a few minutes, though he knew it was a bad idea, Ethan had to ask. “How, uh, how far away are we?” Fuck, asking made Mark look at him. Ethan forced himself to go still, or as still as he could.

“Maybe 45 minutes. Do you need me to pull over? There’s not another exit for a while…”

“No, no!!” Ethan said too-quickly. It only now occurred to him that, since he was diapered, he couldn’t even go on the side of the road — even if he weren’t worried about, like, a public indecency charge. “I didn’t mean— I was just wondering,” he lied poorly, leaning back against the door slightly to try and take some pressure off his bladder. Instead of helping, he felt himself leak, his padding growing damp against him. He gasped near-soundlessly and quickly shifted back to his original position.

“…Okay,” Mark said. Clearly, he didn’t believe Ethan, but that was the last of Ethan’s worries when he was already wet.

He just wanted to piss; he’d taken the precautions to be comfortable and safe and somehow gotten himself into an even worse situation.

“I’ll take the next exit, Ethan,” Mark offered. 

Ethan nodded, unable to meet his eyes. He really hated to make Mark take a detour like that, but he was going to have to if he was this close to completely losing control.

Silence followed, which Ethan hated but couldn’t think of any way to break with his current level of distraction. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the first sign for the exit came up. Ethan felt hopeful for a fraction second. The embarrassment and discomfort and inconvenience he’d suffered aside, it’d at least be over without much of a problem. But then, Mark spoke up. “…uh-oh; it says there’s no re-entry from that exit…”

Ethan bit back a whine, sliding his hands forward along his thighs. He couldn’t make them late, and if there was no re-entry, there was no telling how much longer the alternate route would be. “Forget it, Mark,” he said in a small voice. It would be so much better if he could just own it — joke about it, or ignore it, anything other than this.

“Eth, I don’t want you to hurt yourself… I can just pull over. I won’t look. If we open the back door, too, it’ll cover you.”

“Mark, please, just… I can make it,” Ethan said, but he didn’t even sound confident — nor look it as he clutched at the fabric of his shorts and wriggled back and forth. Adding insult to injury, he felt himself leak again and his breath hitched. 

It sounded like Mark was going to say something else, but he dropped it, turning his attention back to the road. 

There was literally no way Ethan would make it, and they both knew it, but Ethan kept trying anyway. The next leak had him whimpering. Fighting relief like this felt like torture. The discomfort and humiliation had him tearing up, and he hoped Mark wouldn’t look at him again.

Ethan hadn’t been aware, but traffic had been getting worse as they approached their destination. Suddenly, a car in the other lane, presumably angry about their comparatively slowed progress, suddenly forced its way into Mark’s, forcing him to slam on the brakes. Mark swore at the selfish driver as Ethan cried out, having been thrown forward enough for his seatbelt to press right on his weak, strained bladder, and he felt himself lose control. He grabbed himself with both hands but it was no help. As he soaked his diaper he started to cry, unable to look at Mark. Mark had first ensured the car was under control and wasn’t going to hit any other car, and then quickly realized Ethan’s predicament.  
“Shit, Eth, I’m sorry, that asshole came out of nowhere— it’s fine, the seat can be cleaned…” Mark said, concerned and apologetic. 

“No,” Ethan said miserably. He was going to have to explain but he just couldn’t find the words. He just took his hands away from where he’d been covering himself. At least the car was clean — he would’ve felt so guilty if he’d actually soaked the seat. 

Mark glanced over, confused. “Wait, are you still good? Why are you crying?”

“This is a problem sometimes… so I was wearing a diaper,” Ethan confessed in a small voice.

There was a couple of seconds of shocked silence from Mark. “Oh… okay.” At least he didn’t sound disgusted, but it didn’t make Ethan feel less stupid. Then, Mark added, “Why didn’t you just go, then?” 

“I didn’t want you to know,” Ethan sniffled. 

“…I’m sorry…” Mark replied. “Are you gonna be okay? I can call and ask to reschedule our appointment…” 

“No, no!” Ethan insisted, wiping his tears away, despite more following them. “I’ll be fine. I just— need a minute.”

Mark frowned, then pulled the car over. (He’d been angling to do so since he’d offered, as it had been clear Ethan wouldn't have lasted much longer even without the near-miss with the other car.) 

“What are you—?” Ethan started to ask, but then Mark leaned over and hugged him, a bit awkwardly over the console. Nonetheless, it was comforting, and Ethan let out a shaky sigh and held onto Mark tightly. Mark wasn’t mad, or disgusted, and Ethan was fine. He’d get over the embarrassment, and soon enough he’d be dry and protected again… and now that Mark knew, he was even free of the worry of Mark finding out. “Thank you,” he said honestly, in lieu of explaining any of the more complex emotions he was feeling about the situation. His voice was steadier and he’d stopped crying, so Mark pulled away, looking Ethan over as if trying to make sure he was actually feeling better and not just pretending to avoid Mark’s concern. 

“No problem,” Mark replied. “If you want to go back home, that’s fine.” 

“No, I’m really okay. I planned for this, just not… the way it happened,” Ethan reminded Mark, blushing again despite himself. “You can keep driving.” He was being truthful — by the time they arrived, he would be calmed down and back to normal, thanks to Mark’s support. 

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. Thank you, Mark,” Ethan repeated. 

Mark nodded, putting the car back into drive. “Of course, Ethan,” he said, like the other man never needed to worry.


End file.
